What Happens In Twilight Truth Or Dare
by BaileeXOXO
Summary: 'Bored, bored, and bored. Oh, what to do, what to do.' Are Alice's thoughts one summer day. Of course with Emmett's help they come up with the classic Truth Or Dare! Of course when you got these people no game is simple. POST BREAKING DAWN


** Author's Note: Hey people! So this is a Truth or Dare story as you probably know and I am not sure if it's any good or not. So here it is and hope you enjoy it! The second chapter will be up soon. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Wii, Wii play, Facebook, Wal-Mart, any of the female products I mentioned, or anything else you know I do not own that I may have mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Alice's Point Of View**

_Bored, bored, and bored. Oh, what to do, what to do._ It was Emmett and my turn to watch Renesmee. Sure, she physically looks 15 and has the intelligence of a 17 year old but her parents didn't trust her. They were convinced, well Eddie-kins is at least, that she was going through a rebellious phase. Emmett and I don't see it! All she did was try to drive a motorcycle with Jacob and convinced him to let her cliff dive. Geez is that so bad? She's half-vampire, it's not like she can get seriously injured. She is playing Wii Play with Emmett right now and it's pretty hysterical that a girl that's been alive for 5 years can beat a super old vampire. Yeah, I don't pay attention to my siblings' ages. "Emmett!" I screamed. "Come here!" He basically abandoned the game in the middle of a challenge, obviously happy to be excused from being further humiliated.

"What's up shorty?" He made up that nickname for me a few days ago, inspired by a tag-your-friends website inspired by Facebook. Yeah, he made an account for that too when he was embarrassed by him being the only family member that didn't have one or hear of it, especially since he is one of the most social Cullen's.

"I am _so freaking bored._ Can you help me come up with something to do? Please?" I begged drawing out the 'e' sound for like a minute. Emmett and I am the most creative Cullen's after all!

"Sure. How about-"

I cut him off. "TRUTH OR DARE! Perfect, you go get the family and I will set up the house. Well the yard anyway, you know how Esme hates it when we break the house, like you know when last time we broke the kitchen. Oh thank goodness Carlisle and Esme are on a summertime long vacation. Also get the video camera. Think of the possibilities! Be sure to invite the Jacob and Seth." I started babbling.

"Okay, you are like talking a thousand words a minute. I will go call Edward." He was talking like he was calm and not caring but he was literally bouncing almost as high as I was! Ness told him that maybe if he wasn't so impatient he'd win. Maybe I should tell him she was being sarcastic, yeah I will I don't like this Emmett he isn't as fun.

"Oh and Emmett? Nessie was lying about the whole impatient thing."

"Seriously?" I nodded. "That little bi-" I would be worried if he was swearing at anyone other than Renesmee. He was just playing around. Emmett adores Ness.

"Uncle Emmy? Are we going to play or not? I know you're just hiding!" So we sped downstairs ready to get our truth and dare on.

A few hours later after everyone got here and things were settled we sat in a circle in the yard. I opened my mouth to explain the rules. "Emmett start the video camera. Okay everybody; these are the rules of Truth or Dare.

If anybody gets arrested, things have to be settled before Carlisle and Esme find out.

If anything breaks, it has to be replaced before Esme finds out.

When wolves are involved vampires are allowed to go on the reservation.

No dares shall involve people committing suicide or getting murdered.

Nothing will involve us telling humans were supernatural.

The penalty for not doing a dare or answering a truth is to break Esme's antique vase and tell her that you broke it on purpose to see what would happen. I think that's it did I miss anything?" Everyone shook their head no. "Well then let's get this game rolling! I will start."

"Edward truth or dare?" I asked in my most innocent voice while being sure to block my thoughts with Rihanna's S&M. He despises that song.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"I dare you to go to Wal-Mart and walk to the 'female needs' section. Pick up two brands of items and flag down a worker. Say 'I know it's late but I just got my first period and I don't know what to use.' Then walk to the cashier and buy them and whisper, 'They are for me.'" Everyone burst out laughing while Edward groaned and grumbled "Fine let's go."

When we got to Wal-Mart we all but had to drag Edward inside. He plastered a fake smile on his face then walked over to the isle where his dare would begin. We stood watching in the isle behind. He picked up a Tampax Pearl and an Always. Lucky for him a female worker was restocking another brand a few rows down. "Excuse me?" He put a confused look on his face.

"Oh! A sister or wife's time of the month?" She asked.

"Uh no these are for me. I know it's late but I just got my first period and I don't know what to use."

"Oh well tampons won't work obviously because you are a male and have no vagina to stick it up in, Always is a good brand of sanitary napkins. Which I see you've got in your hand." He played this next part well.

"Actually I do not have a penis so and I want to try both types of female products. How rude of you to think I am a guy just because I do not have boobs. Now I will take these products and leave. I will be talking to the manager about you!" He stormed up to the register leaving the woman with a horrified face. She stood there for a few moments then returned to restocking the shelves. We were doubled over in laughter. Thankfully everyone else in the store was too busy in their own little worlds to notice. We followed Edward to the register and watched from afar. He bought the items and whispered too seductively to the male cashier, "These," Edward took a dramatic pause, "Are for me." We burst out again in laughter. Edward grabbed his bag and left the store with an angry look on his face. Our group left a few minutes later after we recovered from our amusement. When we got to the cars (no car is going to fit all of us) we still had goofy smiles on our face. "Ha-ha very funny." Edward said icily.

"It really was Edward; I can't wait for you to see it! We got the whole thing on tape." Bella laughed. Edward glared and I think I think that was the first time I ever saw him glare at Bella-Barbie. Yep I still call her that even though very occasionally I get to dress her up anymore because she is now a vampire and considerably stronger and taller than me. "Okay, let's go home…" She paled under his glare. Is that even possible?

When we got home we returned to our circle in the backyard. "So Jacob," Edward started. "Truth or dare?" I guess Jacob knew that Edward was beyond pissed, so he chose truth. "Have you had dirty thoughts about my daughter? If you have what was the thought and when?" Jacob gulped. "Yeah you wish you chose dare now do you not wolfie?"

"Well it was when she started getting her teenager body. So about a year ago? I visualized me, um, touching her boobs and um, butt? With no clothes on." Jacob was beet red and Renesmee was almost there. All the males in the family were ticked and we females were scared that a fight was going to break out. We sat for a few minutes and Jasper calmed everybody down Jacob stuttered, "Uh yeah, so it's my turn right?" Edward nodded. "So Bella, truth or dare?"

"Uh, both?" She questioned.

"Alice can she do that?" Jacob asked.

"Yes she can. It says it right here in the Cullen's book of Truth or Dare." I informed.

"Then Bella, do or have you had feelings for any other person in the Cullen family while you are with Eddie-kins? If so, make-out with that person."

Bella gasped. "I- I did. It was when I spent a week with Emmett and it was Emmett. Do I have to kiss him?" Jacob nodded. Bella tentatively walked into the middle of the circle and Emmett did too. Emmett leaned down and kissed Bella on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Fifty bucks she will take off his shirt and he won't mind." Jacob said to Seth.

"Deal." Seth muttered. The kissing couple fell to the ground and proceeded to kiss. Bella started to pull off Emmett's shirt when Rosalie stepped in. "Damn." Seth handed Jacob the money.

"Ahem?" Rose interceded. "You know Emmy-Bear, you two can go up to the guest room if you need to. Bella looked down in shame. I giggled; I knew this game would be fun! Bella stood up, straightened her shirt and walked back to her seat next to Edward. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Bella cleared her throat. "So Rosalie? Truth or dare?"

Rosie sat up straighter. "Dare."

"I dare you to go to Mike's house, asked him on a date then when he says yes which you know he will, you need to let him choose the restaurant and order the most repulsive food you can find. I am not done. Then you have to eat the whole thing and get dessert. Then when you leave you kiss him and tell him you only went on the date for the food." Rosalie kept a poker face though I know my sister and I could tell she was beyond pissed. I just had a vision and saw the whole thing and doubled over in laughter. "Oh by the way", Bella added, "You can't throw up the food until you get home." Rosalie's poker face broke. This game is getting good.

** Another Authors Note: Hello again! Did you enjoy? Tell me if it is too serious and I will make it more laughable. Tell me if you want it more parody-ish or something. Tell me if you like it or don't like it or anything! It took me a while to edit and write this ha-ha. So leave a review please! Love you guys and see you in Chapter 2!**

**And if y'all are reading my Percy Jackson story 'A Chatroom did all this?' Sorry I haven't updated in forever you guys should see the nasty reviews I got. I got horrible PM's and I have just been discouraged.**


End file.
